


【授权翻译】A Needed Distraction

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks thekindyousave for giving me the permission to translate this story!<br/>Dirty talk is quite incitant!<br/>Different kinds of translation skills and strategies are uesd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】A Needed Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekindyousave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindyousave/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Needed Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176646) by [thekindyousave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindyousave/pseuds/thekindyousave). 



> Thanks thekindyousave for giving me the permission to translate this story!  
> Dirty talk is quite incitant!  
> Different kinds of translation skills and strategies are uesd.

“不管用啊。”

埃尔文轻声道。这句话被他说了三遍，他依然感到苦恼。埃尔文用拇指和食指捏了捏鼻梁，深吸了口气。面前铺了三张阵型图。在过去的六小时里，他持续专注于这三张图纸。可惜都不管用。

上一次的壁外调查损失了很多兵力。埃尔文为此需要再设计一种新的阵型。至少能让士兵们能在壁外活得再长那么一点。长长的伤亡者名单被他搁在腿上。他每隔几分钟就会去看一眼。哪些已经死了，哪些还活着，埃尔文已经不记得了。那些密密麻麻的名字，他每看一次，都感觉到模糊一次。

埃尔文是有些累了。他往后倚在椅背上，考虑现下小睡一会儿的可行性。他闭了眼。又被急促的敲门声吵醒。

“什么事？”

利威尔打开门进来，门在背后关上。他往后倚住门背，看着埃尔文。

“知道几点了吗，埃尔文？找死也不是你这样的吧。”

被质问的人点点头，闭上了眼睛。他感觉到疲惫。

“啊啊。上次的壁外调查伤亡率太高，我想研究出一种新的阵型来提高我们的生还率。神父那边可是热衷于向我们宣扬墙壁神圣啊，宪兵团也在私下进行着——”

埃尔文停了下来。他睁眼去看利威尔，看他用手握住自己的肩膀。

“放松。”

对方说。声音压得很低。

“在你肯睡觉以前，还有多少工作要做？”

“至少要找出一种合适的阵型。”

“嗯。”

利威尔了解了。跟着在埃尔文面前蹲下。他拿开他腿上那张长长的伤亡者名单，放到桌上

“你是要——”

他没能问出口。利威尔用手指堵住了他。

“别说话。好好想你的阵型。”

然后他开始摸埃尔文的腿。利威尔的手摸索于他的腿上。他去看铺开的图纸，试着不受影响。

利威尔做得很慢。抚摸按压。叫埃尔文的身体紧绷，被手指缝直观抚揉。手掌贴上他衬衣包裹的胸口、腹股沟，指尖勾勒不够再用上舌头。

“勃起了？你在兴奋啊，埃尔文。”

他看着对方稍稍挪动的屁股，嗤笑在喉咙。他去解埃尔文的皮带。解的同时又去看他。看他是否专注于那几张纸，还是被他扰得心猿意马。利威尔拉下那条因为器官勃起而撑起来的拉链。他嘁了一声。埃尔文除了这条外裤，可是什么都没穿啊。

“真恶劣啊，团长大人。你是在期待什么？还是说，你知道我会来找你，所以才待到这么晚？”

被问住的人低头去看腿间的人，他说。

“不。我——”

然而埃尔文这次依然没能说出口。利威尔用手指堵住了他。表情里有戏谑。

“闭嘴，埃尔文。研究你的阵型。你可是还有很多工作要做啊。”

他倾过去，舔埃尔文的阴茎。从底部到顶端，勾出埃尔文嘴里的低吟，再用舌头抚平。利威尔去舔弄最前面，张着嘴把舌尖亲吻整个性器。他抬眼去看埃尔文，埃尔文在目不转睛地看他。利威尔挑了挑眉毛，朝着桌子。让他好好想他的阵型。其它的，不必在意。

他舔埃尔文的阴茎，每一处都受到礼遇。利威尔包住它，整个含在嘴里。吞吐有些吃力，埃尔文的尺寸他们心知肚明。他习惯了口埃尔文那里。利威尔是故意。他磨他，表情像要窒息。埃尔文的左手紧到了一起。克制不去碰对方头发的一丝一厘。利威尔把性器吐出来。舌头舔湿了铃口，湿了缝隙。他去够埃尔文握紧的手，插进自己的头发一下两下。

“我喜欢你这么做。”他说。

利威尔的表情里有恶劣。再次含住唾液弄湿整个性器，性器深深埋入喉头那里。埃尔文情难自持地拉扯他的头发。他觉得痛。嘴里吃着对方的阴茎痛也说不出口。利威尔在他胯间上下含吐。手指挑拨器官下缀着的肉。埃尔文早已心猿意马，囊袋受到抚弄。他再深吞进去，大喘口气。前额埋在埃尔文的胃部。埃尔文闷哼了一记。

“你给我口的样子，真是迷人。”

“我吃着你精液的样子，你会觉得更不赖。”

利威尔吻上他的囊袋，再是吮吸。舌头去刮去撩，然后回到性器。

“你想在射在哪里，嗯？我的脸上，喉咙？还是，我屁股里？”

埃尔文咬了口下嘴唇，很用力。利威尔知道他嘴里尝着的血腥。

“啊啊。我当然想射在你那可爱的小洞里了。不过，利威尔，我现在可没有任何润滑的——”

“我已经做好了。”

他说。手掌套弄他的性器。利威尔站起来，动手脱自己的皮带。

埃尔文勾唇，勾住他臀部地让利威尔贴过来，脸埋入他的怀。

“是吗。真是个体恤上司的部下啊，利威尔。”

他解他的扣子、衬衣，然后覆上手心。

利威尔轻哼了一句。他推开埃尔文，再跨坐他的腿。

“是吗。”

他双手拂对方的脖子，手掌手指在撩拨，指甲还在又抠又戳。

“我做这些是在取悦你啊，团长大人。我一直都想成为那个能取悦你的人。”

埃尔文倒吸了口气，利威尔看见了，心有得意。他知道他的话管用，比那些阵型图要管用。

“你是，利威尔。”

手滑下去到股缝，埃尔文摸他的洞。隔着裤子去摸去压，按揉洞口周围的肉。是在放松。

“把衣服脱了，睡在桌上。我要好好欣赏你的身体。”

“啊啊。”

利威尔开始脱衣服。他站在埃尔文面前，把衣服脱得很慢很慢。这些磨人的把戏他使得向来顺手。脱下的衣服被他叠好再搁在地上。利威尔面向桌子俯下身，身下是那些阵型图，屁股是冲着埃尔文。

“这样？”

他抿了抿唇。嘴唇变得干涩，埃尔文也只是顺遂本能。他覆上手掌然后摸索。摸索过利威尔的背部。往下是冲着他的屁股，挤压、按揉。再俯下身亲吻他的肩胛骨。

“做得很好，利威尔。”

埃尔文回答他。曲着两根手指压进对方的嘴唇缝。

“你知道要怎么做。”

然后利威尔马上就那样做了。两根手指被紧紧含住、吮吸，唾液湿了指缝。埃尔文抽出手的时候他皱眉了。但跟着就翘起屁股去蹭背后顶着的埃尔文的性器。

“很想要啊。”

他用左手圈住他，让他别动。食指去搔利威尔的洞。

“我知、知道——”

埃尔文捅了进去，勾得他说话在抖。

“你会工作到很晚。我来帮你放松啊，埃尔文。”

“你很体贴。啊，已经这么想要了。”

埃尔文的话他向来很受用。利威尔把臀部又往后压了压，往对方的手指压了压，是想要更多。屁股受到一下力道克制的掌掴，埃尔文在警告。再一根手指进入的时候利威尔挺直了背。他感觉痛，撕裂了的。

“想我进去吗，利威尔？或者，我先用手指让你去，再让你骑在我身上操到我射进你屁股里，嗯？”

而利威尔只是沉下头，嘴里吐着嗯嗯啊啊。

“我要你的老二，团长大人。”

埃尔文滑一口舌头。他拔出手指，又包住利威尔臀部的姿势将拇指探进了洞。

“啊啊。”

他左手插入他的黑色头发，拉扯之余让他把重心压在那胸口。

“可别吝啬你的叫声啊，利威尔。记住了。”

接着埃尔文松了手。手掌挪到利威尔的咽喉。他的阴茎已经硬到难受了。他右手端着，顶在穴口。

“准备好了吗？”

利威尔点点头，臀部往后。他轻哼。埃尔文手里握着他的喉咙，握紧了他的咽喉。

“听不见呢。”

“嗯……准备好了。进——”

后半截话没说出口。哽在埃尔文顶进的龟头。利威尔发软，被他手掌拯救。扩张和润滑他早就做好，但都不管用。利威尔感觉痛，撕裂了的。性器挤进了洞，埃尔文停下来，深呼吸一口。他抚摸利威尔的脖子和喉咙，是在哄。然后他钳对方的下巴，让他将手背舔弄。

“怎么样，利威尔兵长？”

埃尔文吻在他右边，啃咬耳垂，再用舌尖戏弄。

“我的老二在你体内的滋味如何？”

“还、不赖，团长大人。”

他撑起来，双手撑住桌子边。

“操我。”

埃尔文当然操了他。退出一半再整根没入。他抽插，插得交合之处也开始支支吾吾。利威尔的臀部在颤在抖。每一次的挺进都有一次的加速。埃尔文快速地插着利威尔的屁股，索取无度。他那只扣着对方脖子的手还在原处。他收紧手指，再次把他的咽喉扼住。

“看看你的样子，利威尔。我真该在镜子面前操你，也让你自己看看你被我操得有多舒服。仿佛，天生就该被我操一样呢。”

“嗯。不要停。”

最后的自尊被抛却，他低哼、低吟，索要更多。他要埃尔文再快一点、再深一点。然后埃尔文突然停下来，阴茎抽离让利威尔感觉到空。不满足的呜咽萦绕在喉。

“过来，利威尔，骑到我身上。”

他转过身，看埃尔文靠在椅背上严阵以待。他的大腿张开，朝着利威尔。胯间挺立的阴茎被他自己握在手里套弄。利威尔吞咽了一下。他走过去，被埃尔文的双手叫停，再次被扳过身体。

“你看着我，会有点难堪啊。”

他指握住他的喉咙。利威尔颤了，从脊柱颤到躯体。他点点头，背对埃尔文在他的胯间坐下。慢慢地，撑着扶手。臀部被对方左手包在掌里，性器进去的时候一样没少了右手的指引。利威尔往后靠着他，在埃尔文的肩膀。屁股吞了他整根性器，他喘着粗气。埃尔文又去勾他。手指摸他的腿根部。

“嘁，他妈的动啊。”

脱口而出的话向来比深思熟虑走心。利威尔后悔了，可来不及。埃尔文蹭他的腿，他倒吸一口气。

“注意措辞啊，利威尔兵长。想我操你是吗，自己动。你很喜欢的吧。”

利威尔骂他，但不管用。他清楚自己该做什么，怎么做。一开始冲着让埃尔文放松的由头。现在他也乐在其中。就算面前这个男人越看越像一个专断的混球。

“啊啊。”

他企图平衡。抬高臀部在寻。埃尔文的性器在哪里，然后在那里含住。利威尔哼了一声，整根吞入。他的背弓着，脖子后昂。他让埃尔文上手，扼住，如之前相同。埃尔文滑了一口舌头。

“很迫不及待呢。利威尔，为什么要为我做这么多？”

他够上利威尔的喉头。埃尔文借此稳住他，让他找到被抽插的节奏。然后操他，狠狠地。

“我不过是在取悦你啊，团长大人。”

利威尔加快了速度。他在埃尔文胯间驰骋，脚趾和手肘支撑他的律动。埃尔文很享受。他的左手仍包住他的喉头。右手在身体游走。乳头、龟头都不放过。他让利威尔颤抖、紧绷。埃尔文抱他起来，阴茎滑出洞口。他们回到桌上。他扳过利威尔。他们面对面。利威尔的背部压着桌子面，洞口挨着桌子边。埃尔文压上去，亲吻得热烈粗鲁。他的手不停，掰利威尔的腿。摸过之后，掰开他的腿。

“能帮帮我吗，利威尔？为我打开你的身体，就是那里。”

埃尔文提出索求。端着阴茎等到利威尔为他掰开屁股，他才再一次进入。他稍等了一会，做深呼吸。立马开始疯狂地挺弄，粗鲁地、热烈地。坚实的桌子也跟着晃动。利威尔在吟，充斥性欲的那种。他弓起背，欲望让他低头。他为埃尔文打开身体，埃尔文快速地插入他再退出，再插入然后抽动，热烈、粗鲁。他抚着利威尔的脸，也为欲望低头。另一只手玩弄身下男人的乳首，四处游走，还有他的生殖器，硬挺着头。

“要射了吗？”

“嗯……”

他应。身体在埃尔文的抚触下挺动。利威尔想要更多，想疯了地要得到性器的触碰。

“我在考虑，要不要让你射，”

他来回挺弄，声音也随着抽插律动。埃尔文插进去，深深插入，顶到前列腺，逼得利威尔叫，叫到舒服。

“或者，等我射了之后再让你射。”

“让我射，埃尔文。我一直、都让你满意的啊。”

他几乎已经到了恳求的地步。利威尔想要射。平日里的自持、禁欲，早死远去了。

“啊，你是。但我想你接下来也会让我满意。操完了你那个可爱的小洞我就让你射。”

利威尔不再奢求。他咽了一声闭上眼，试图找到支撑，在对方的手臂处。埃尔文换了体位，阴茎每插一下都戳到他的要命之处。利威尔知道他现在射不了了，那他只有让埃尔文射进他的洞。

“埃、埃尔文，好舒服。啊，射到我的洞里。让精液顺着我的大腿往下流，嗯。给我，埃尔文。”

露骨言语让埃尔文疯狂、粗鲁。他快速抽插，狠狠挺弄了两下。欲望让他低头，他低头亲吻利威尔的嘴。精液射在他屁股的那张嘴。埃尔文去摸他的阴茎，肿胀的程度。他上下套弄，不忘按揉他的臀部。性器还在利威尔洞里，舍不得退出。

“等很久了啊。”

埃尔文继续撸弄。利威尔来得很快，溅在对方手中。他射的时候叫了埃尔文的名字，叫得人心脏颤动。

利威尔在余韵里沉沦了很久。他缓过来，埃尔文才将性器拔出。他接着去吻利威尔的身体，亲吻轻吻，用舌头舔去精液溢出的水痕。

“你——”

“别说话。”

埃尔文拍拍他，跪在利威尔双腿之间朝他勾嘴角。

“躺好，再打开腿。”

他照做了。对方的呼吸让他颤抖。湿热的喷在洞口，洞口还在抖。

“你很迷人。我知道你喜欢我的精液顺着你大腿流下来的样子，可是我——”

埃尔文用手指抚摸那个小洞。精液溢出，他用舌头舔走。他看着利威尔，看他因此而情不自持。

“忍不住。”

他跟着把他的腿掰得更开，舌头压上裸露的穴口。液体还在流，他又舔走。利威尔承受不住这种折磨。他的头因刺激猛地抬起又沉下，喉间在嗯嗯啊啊。埃尔文终于肯停了下来。意识到这种程度的清理无疑是撩拨，是折磨。他从利威尔双腿之间站起来，抱起他，抱到那头的沙发。利威尔靠在他的肩膀，面露疲惫。他蜷起来，埃尔文抚他的背，是在抚慰。

“我做得怎么样？”

“很好。一直都是。谢谢。”

“能帮上忙很高兴啊，团长大人。”

 

END


End file.
